1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to compressed gas powered guns and more particularly to such guns for firing fragile projectiles such as paint balls.
Compressed gas powered guns such as marking guns for firing fragile projectiles such as paint balls normally include: a compressed gas source; a projectile supply magazine for holding a plurality of projectiles; a barrel through which the projectiles may be discharged as fed by gravity from the magazine; and, some form of firing mechanism including trigger and a slidable bolt assembly to release compressed gas from its source to expel a projectile through the barrel.
Normally, the bolt assembly is axially aligned with the barrel and the projectiles are fed at right angles to the barrel in front of the bolt assembly. A problem with prior art guns is that the projectile is not always fed to a point where it is aligned with the barrel because it does not drop all the way down from the magazine. Thus, when the gun is fired and the bolt assembly moves forward the projectile breaks, it is not expelled from the barrel and the contents of the projectile are dispersed within the gun. At this occurrence, the gun must be disassembled and cleaned before it can be used again. The present invention is directed towards a solution to this problem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 71,162 describes a toy pistol in which the balls are fed from an upper magazine into and then fired from a lower barrel. The balls are discharged via a spring actuated piston or cylinder. A similar type toy machine, but with a rotary cam engaging the plunger or piston to initially retract and then advance same is shown in Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 511,069.
Plauschinat, U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,851 is representative of a type pistol employing a spring loaded plunger for shooting small lead shot.
Junkin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,717 describes an air gun with a valve contact mechanism for projecting balls.
Shepherd, U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,503 describes a fluid pressure repeating pistol having a spring loaded striker which, when pulled back and released, will move forward striking an air valve releasing air and firing a ball. Shepherd, along with Tippmann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,609; Bell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,454; and, Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,765, typify prior art gas powered paint ball guns. It is to be noted, however, that the prior art is not concerned with nor offers a solution to the problem with which the present invention is concerned.